ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst)
Mary Jane Watson is an actress who grew up next door to Peter Parker. She is also Peter's girl friend. History Spider-Man Mary Jane is Peter Parker's childhood and high school crush. At the time, she was dating the high school bully, Flash Thompson, but breaks up with him at their high school graduation ceremony. Desperate to escape her abusive, alcoholic father, Mary Jane begins to pursue a career in acting, but she secretly waitresses at a diner after being rejected at an audition. Peter's friend Harry Osborn is her first boyfriend after leaving high school, but when she was rescued by Spider-Man, when attacked by The Green Goblin, she become attracted to him. After he later saves her from several men in an alley, the two share an iconic kiss. She grows distant from Harry and closer to Peter when she realizes how much he cares for her. After Harry sees Peter and Mary Jane holding hands, he gets angry and breaks up with her. Harry's father Norman Osborn, now knows of Spider-Man's secret identity and finds out about his feelings for Mary Jane from his son. As his criminal alter ego, The Green Goblin, he kidnaps her and holds her over the Queensboro Bridge, telling Spider-Man that he must choose between her and a group of children caught in the Roosevelt Island tram car. Spider-Man manages to save both Mary Jane and the children, however and The Green Goblin is killed in an ensuing fight. At Norman's funeral, Mary Jane tells Peter that she loves him and they kiss. Peter, who decides that for her protection they can't be together, gently rejects her. She was heartbroken, but as he leaves, she realizes that her kiss with Peter reminded her of the one she shared with Spider-Man and suspects that he's the superhero. Spider-Man 2 Two years later, Mary Jane still wants to start a relationship with Peter, who still resists because he fears for her safety. In her frustration Mary Jane goes on to have a relationship with John Jameson, the astronaut son of The Daily Bugle ''publisher J. Jonah Jameson. Prior to this, Harry said that she was waiting for him. Much to Peter's delight, he sees her billboard picturing her modeling for a perfume near Joe's Pizza where he works. Later, Peter decides that being Spider-Man is not what he wants and he now attempts to start a relationship with her. Mary Jane pushes''him''away this time because she is getting married to John Jameson, but secretly does indeed want a relationship with Peter, although she tries to convince herself otherwise. She is also angry at Peter because he fails to see her star in ''The Importance of Being Earnest, which John, Harry, and Aunt May have all seen (even her father went backstage, albeit to ask for money), yet Peter's absences also verifies her suspicion that he is Spider-Man but waiting for a chance of him admitting it or seeing him unmasked herself. When Peter does arrive to see it the first time, a Snooty Usher stops him for being late. The second attempt to see it, which is successful, is when he tries to reconnect with her. After Mary Jane kisses John, in a manner that is reminiscent of the upside-down kiss between her and Spider-Man from the first film, she realizes she does not truly love John, and still wants a relationship with Peter. She meets Peter in a coffee shop where she asks for a kiss to confirm her belief that he is Spider-Man. She even asks him if he loves her, to which he falsely replies, "I don't", for the sake of his superhero responsibilities and her safety. Just before Peter can kiss her,Doctor Octopus kidnaps her and runs away. Doctor Octopus takes her to an abandoned pier where Spider-Man confronts him. Spider-Man pulls his mask off in hopes of getting Doctor Octopus to come back to his human senses, and Mary Jane sees that Spider-Man and Peter Parker are one and the same. After Doctor Octopus reforms and sacrifices himself to save New York, Spider-Man and Mary Jane share a moment together, where Spider-Man finally admits that he does love Mary Jane, but cares more for her safety. At the film's end, Mary Jane prepares to marry John Jameson, but she leaves him at the altar, goes to Peter's apartment, and reveals that she is in love with Peter and is prepared to face whatever risks their relationship may bring as a result of his alter-ego. Spider-Man 3 Realizing what she is doing, Mary Jane quickly leaves; the emotional turmoil restores Harry's memories and his mission to destroy Spider-Man as the New Goblin. One night, Peter decides to go to Mary Jane's jazz club with Gwen. He shows her up on stage by playing the piano, and makes a big show of dancing with Gwen. Gwen, realizing that she is being used as a prop to make Mary Jane jealous, apologizes and leaves. Mary Jane is still visibly shaken when Peter confronts her at the bar, and he is assaulted by two of the club's bouncers. A fight ensues, and Mary Jane tries to stop Peter. Thinking she is another bouncer, Peter strikes her. Peter, realizing what the evil symbiote is trying to do, leaves the club. Peter tears the symbiote off his body at a church bell-tower. During the struggle, it falls onEddie Brockstanding below and creates''Venom''. At his apartment, Peter fears that even though the symbiote was responsible for current events, he may not be able to put Mary Jane first, and gives his wedding ring back to Aunt May, who convinces him that if he tries his best, he can put things right. Meanwhile Venom kidnaps Mary Jane, holding her hostage at a construction site, where a climatic battle takes place between the team of Venom During the fight, Sam and Laura, but is impaled by Venom with his own glider after jumping in the way of Venom attempting to impale Peter. After Peter defeats Venom, he goes over to the mortally wounded Harry, alongside whom Mary Jane is also present. Harry dies in Mary Jane's arms after mending his friendship with Peter. Spider-Man 4 Leading them to the men's restroom, Persephone offered the group a deal: she would give them the Keymaker if Peter would give her a kiss. Peter and Gwen immediately resisted, but left with no other choice, Peter reluctantly decided to do his duty. At first, Peter gave her a small peck on the lips, frustrating Persephone enough to consider leaving. Realizing what he had to do, Peter stopped her before she left. Giving in, he envisioned himself kissing Gwen. After the event, which lasted for many seconds, Persephone told Gwen she envied her. With that, she led the group through the restaurant's kitchen. Spider-Man: The Future Evolution To be added Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Spider-Man 2 Characters Category:Spider-Man 3 Characters Category:Spider-Man 4 Characters Category:Spider-Man: The Future of Evolution Characters